


Supports In Heat

by Stahmatarr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angie has a dick, F/F, Knotting, Omega Moira, Omegaverse, alpha mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmatarr/pseuds/Stahmatarr
Summary: Someone forgot their suppressants! And that someone is Moira O'Deorain. Angela Ziegler comes to the rescue.





	Supports In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Angie gets freaky on Moira. Also, a big thank you to my beta adjuvantQasida for making this readable!

It was humid in the lab. Sweat started to bead on the brow of Moira O’Deorain. It was going to be a long night. 

Her work had started early two days before and continued far into the nights. The clock situated at the back of the lab read 1:47 AM. Moira stretched out her lanky limbs and let out a ferocious yawn, slumping as far back in her chair as she could letting her eyes close for a moment. 

“It should not feel this hot,” Moira thought to herself as she straightened her posture again. Her feet were starting to shift, her hands beginning to become restless. She felt a sudden twinge at her core. She promptly ignored it. It shouldn’t be…

She shook her head trying to dispel the worry beginning to build up. It couldn’t possibly be her heat. And yet, the tension at her core was only coiling tighter. Moira crossed the lab in three strides and quickly fished out her cell phone from her bag, checking her calendar where she traced her suppressant schedule. 

She’d forgotten to take them. After spending fifty or more straight hours in the lab, it was no wonder she forgot. But it had been almost two years since she had had a full blown heat.

Moira made a break for it, running through the base, as fast as she could, to her room hoping that there was possibly an extra supply.

Nothing. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, looking around the room as if there was something that could stop her impending heat. But there would be no stopping it. She took a deep breath and shakily sat down on her bed. She’d just have to ride it out. There was no way she was going to be able to explain her absence to Gabriel, but then again (she thought) it would be much worse to attempt to work while in heat…

A sudden thought popped into her head. Maybe Angela would have suppressants on hand? She was, after all, the head medic. A small grin graced her lips as her thoughts almost immediately went elsewhere. To Angela, specifically. Her thick thighs, her body, her adorable little face...

“Absolutely not,” she thought aloud to herself, though her hands had different ideas as they began to undo her trousers at the thought. The heat in her core was on the verge of becoming unbearable; she had almost forgotten the sheer intensity of going into heat. If she could just call Angela, Angela the unbearably attractive alpha, Angela the medical genius of Overwatch, Angela the perfect genetic match, Angela, Angela, Angela… 

Moira picked up her communicator and typed out a message. “Angela. Emergency. Please come here now.”

After about five minutes of waiting, Moira could hear the tapping of small heels against linoleum. Her guardian angel was close. Her heartbeat was through the roof, and she wiped beads of sweat off her brow as she unfastened her lab coat. Then she heard the knock on her door.

“Moira? Moira!” Angela shouted through the door, banging her fists against its hard surface. “What happened?!” The first thing to come to Angela’s mind was an experiment. What had Moira done? Was she all right? And why was the door locked?

She didn’t have to guess for long. Angela got a strong whiff of the omega’s pheromones through the door. She didn’t even know Moira was an omega; if anything, she’d guessed she was a beta. But the scent was unmistakable. An omega in heat. Moira in heat. Angela gulped and stopped banging on the door, letting one of her hands fall to her breast and the other to the bulge slowly forming in her night shorts. She didn’t want to admit it, but Angela had the hots for Moira. Ever since Moira joined Blackwatch, she’d fantasized about absolutely wrecking the redheaded geneticist. Angela removed her hand from her breast and ran it against the door, Moira’s pheromones clouding her senses.

“Moira,” she said raspily, “Unlock the door.”

Moira could hear Angela’s request from her place on the bed, groaning at the thought of what was going to happen. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to be dicked down by the one and only Angela Ziegler. And she knew Angela wouldn’t have any problems obliging her. 

They had been building up to it for months. The touches that lasted a little too long, staying a little too close, the hours spent alone in the lab...

She opened the door a crack and Angela abruptly forced it open the rest of the way, craning her neck upward to observe the omega, nothing in between the two now. Angela grabbed the lapels of Moira’s lab coat and pulled Moira down to her lips, slamming the door shut behind her. 

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Moira spat at Angela. Her actions betrayed her words as Moira slid her hand around Angela to grab her ass, her nails digging into the Alpha’s supple flesh. 

“I’m coming to you, O’Deorain. Aren’t you the one who called?”

Moira grabbed Angela’s hair roughly, licking a path up her neck, matching pheromones beginning to radiate off Angela’s body, intoxicating her. Moira _whimpered_. The fire in Angela’s belly began to rage. Angela leaned towards Moira’s ear and whispered, “Someone forgot their suppressants, didn’t they? Look at you O’Deorain. A fucking mess. A little _bitch._ ” Angela was shocked by her own words, her normally reserved personality (for an alpha, at any rate) left behind in favor of the lust speaking through her. 

“And who the fuck are you calling a bitch, _angel?_ I was going to ask for suppressants, but your cock must’ve gotten in the way of your thinking.” 

Both of them knew Moira was lying. She’d called Angela to her room for exactly this purpose. To satiate the almost impossible burning in her cunt.

Suddenly, Moira bit Angela hard. 

And that was it. Moira was pinned onto the bed in less than a second, Angela’s hands at her throat, immobilizing her. 

Moira gasped at the sudden movement, Angela’s hands restricting her air flow. She ground her hips into Angela’s, fruitlessly attempting to relieve the almost unbearable tension growing in her core. 

“You think I’m going to let you be just as bratty as when you’re in the lab. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even speak, you insufferable bitch.” Moira had never seen Angela like this. And all because of her. Moira could almost laugh, if there weren’t hands around her throat. 

“Y-you w-wish,” Moira choked out, a smirk gracing her lips as Angela released her grip. Instead, Angela began to undo Moira’s tie, unbuttoning her green dress shirt. Angela wasn’t surprised to see that the omega wasn’t wearing her bra. She was, however, surprised to see an intricate latticework of tattoos covering her shoulders and the front of her chest, forming patterns similar to celtic knots. Additionally, Angela was taken by the freckles that sprinkled across Moira’s chest and shoulders. Her small nipples were hard against the cold air of the room. She was breathtaking. Angela’s cock was almost painfully hard now. 

“So, Ziegler. Are you going to _fuck_ me?” Moira spat. 

“You don’t even know.”

Angela got off of Moira, taking off her own night shorts and panties without ceremony. Angela’s cock was larger than she’d expected and thick, about three-quarters the length of Angela’s forearm, with a pink head. And leaking pre all over Moira’s pale stomach. 

Moira broke. She couldn’t fight her heat. All she wanted in that moment was for Angela to knot her right then and there. But she was _not_ going to beg. Not yet, at least.

Angela slipped one of her hands into Moira’s unbuttoned trousers. She was soaked.

“You’re so wet for me, grinding on me like the slut you are. You’re just a bitch in heat, Moira.” 

Moira growled ferociously, the sound radiating out from her belly and emerging through her teeth. It almost scared Angela, but she knew Moira wouldn’t try anything. At least, not when she was this desperate.

“You think you’re so good,” she snarled, “then just fuck me already.” 

That was enough for Angela. She abruptly flipped Moira onto her stomach, jerking her trousers and panties to her ankles. She was practically dripping. Angela’s cock was throbbing and she ran it over Moira’s slit, covering it in slick. Angela leaned forward to whisper in Moira’s ear, saying, “do you think your little pussy will be able to handle what I’ve got? I bet you haven’t been fucked decently in years, O’Deorain.” Angela wasn’t wrong. “I’m going to fucking breed you. Wouldn’t you like that? My little pup inside of you, ruining your career.”

Moira groaned at the thought of being bred. She knew full well she wouldn’t actually conceive pups, but the idea of having Angela fill her to the brim only made her squirm.

Angela slid her cock into Moira. She was tight and hot. Angela could barely contain herself as she felt Moira’s pussy walls pulse around her dick, as if she was trying to pull it deeper into her core. Angela slid as far as she could into Moira, stretching her and bottoming out at her cervix. Both groaned at the sensation. Then Angela stilled. Moira was having none of that, trying frantically to grind against Angela before she forcefully grabbed her hips, making her stop. Moira could feel her slick begin to drip down her thighs now, her face and chest blushing hard. Her nipples were almost painfully hard and sensitive. 

“Moira, listen carefully. I won’t knot you until you do _one_ thing for me.” It was taking all of Angela’s self-control not to ravage Moira then and there. 

_“What do you want?!”_ Moira’s tone was bitter and impatient. She wanted to be fucked senseless, all logic and rationality out the window. All she wanted to feel was Angela’s cock rocking inside of her. She couldn’t bear waiting. 

“Before I fuck you, call me your alpha.” Angela raked her nails down Moira’s back, eliciting a harsh hiss from the taller woman.

“You wish, go fuck yourself,” Moira croaked. 

“Oh? You sure about that?” Angela pulled out most of her cock, except for the head. Moira felt terribly empty, her cunt clenching desperately at nothing.

“Yes, damn it, I’m sure.” Moira, in fact, was not sure. Especially when Angela’s fingers ran up and down her slit, gliding around her clit, pinching and pulling. Her resolve was beginning to break down under the force of her heat.

“Don’t move,” was all Angela said before getting off the bed to grab something. After a moment, Moira could feel her silky tie being wrapping around her thighs as Angela tied them together. “And still?” she asked, running her hands over the curve of Moira’s ass.

Without warning, Angela simultaneously slapped both of Moira’s ass cheeks, dragging her nails down to her thighs to leave red marks. Moira buckled forward onto her elbows from the impact, letting out a little yelp of surprise. Angela moved her hands up to her small breasts to fondle them, tugging at her nipples, whispering obscenities into her ear. Moira’s breathing was labored now, her chest heaving as it felt like she was going to spontaneously combust under Angela’s touch.

“P-please, my alpha.” It felt like a dirty confession leaving Moira’s lips. 

“Thought so, my omega,” Angela said, thrusting her entire length into Moira’s hot cunt, angling towards the sweet spot inside of Moira. Moira mewled at the sensation of Angela’s cock inside of her, pushing back her hips in time with Angela’s thrusts. The tie keeping Moira’s thighs together made her even tighter as Angela’s cock thrust deeply in and out of her folds, Angela chasing her climax as Moira released more and more pheromones from her arousal. Both women were panting, a light sheen of sweat coating their bodies as Angela mercilessly drilled into Moira’s soft and stretched pussy. Moira played with a breast with one hand as she held onto the bed frame for support with the other. 

“Moira, you feel so good around me,” grunted Angela, her thrusts growing harder and fast. Her knot began to swell around the base of her cock as she felt her orgasm approaching. Moira’s cunt clenched as Angela continued to rub against her sensitive G-spot, Angela’s fingers running alternately over her clit and her nipples. Both were close to release. Both were desperate for it, Angela consumed with Moira’s scent, Moira being propelled beyond her control by her heat, her hips moving practically on their own accord. 

Angela started thrusting out of control, out of rhythm, as seeking release became the only thing of importance to her. Filling _her_ omega with _her_ seed. Claiming her as her own. Finally. 

Angela’s knot reached its full size, locking her to Moira’s cunt as she released rope after rope of come into her love, filling her. Moira could feel it inside of her, filling her womb, and in the moment felt her cunt clench around Angela’s cock as she finally reached orgasm with her new mate. They were locked with each other, both of their orgasms filling their heads with white and making their ears ring as they rode out their waves of release. 

Moira collapsed under Angela, Angela’s member still inside her, still releasing streams of cum but slower now. Moira, starting to come down from her high, could feel Angela’s cum begin to dribble out of her around her knot. It had been nearly five years since Moira had been laid, and it was definitely not during a heat of hers. As a matter of fact, Moira was shocked to realize that she’d never actually been with someone during her heat. Angela was her first. 

Angela’s breathing slowed as she settled herself down on top of Moira, gently running her fingers through her hair. _Her omega._ No matter how insufferable she was in the lab. She _was_ hers. An unlikely duo, but the chemistry was undeniable. 

“Angela, I didn’t think you had that in you, dear.” 

“And I didn’t know you’d be as distracted as to forget your suppressants. You left them in the locker room, by the way.” The smirk on Angela’s face was devilish. The irony. 

But mainly, it would be fun explaining the bite marks to their lab assistants in the morning. 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
